


warm

by flowersand_rain



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My first fic, Sickfic, also guardian is nonbinary, drifter almost dies, guardian and drifter are already in a relationship, guardian is Worried for the blue bean, guardian is soft and warm, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersand_rain/pseuds/flowersand_rain
Summary: Drifter soon realized that traversing through the North by himself was a bad idea.The cold was unbearable. It seemed to pierce his skin, making his face completely numb. It cut through his light armor with ease, and the wind tugged at his cape, almost pulling him backwards back down the mountain.





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok this is my first fic and im scared to post this. i guess i could get good feedback though?? anyway im in hyper light drifter hell and i hope you enjoy this

Drifter soon realized that traversing through the North by himself was a bad idea.

The cold was unbearable. It seemed to pierce his skin, making his face completely numb. It cut through his light armor with ease, and the wind tugged at his cape, almost pulling him backwards back down the mountain.

The cold was just one of the terrible things in this place.

The stairs. So many stairs. Stairs that seemed to go on for miles. Some of the stairs were completely destroyed, so he had to climb the slippery, cold, rocky side of the mountain. He had lost count the amount of times they had slipped on those rocks.

Drifter felt like he couldn’t walk anymore. His whole body screamed at him to stop moving and collapse right there and never get up again. But he always felt that thing… Judgement… following him. He felt like he could never stop moving. So he kept moving.

Another flight of stairs. This one seemed to be shorter, but it was still stairs. He started to walk, more like crawl, up them. Everything begged for him to stop, but he felt Judgement lurking right behind him.

It seemed to take days before he made it to the top of the staircase. He took a few staggering steps, and then collapsed. His companion beeped at him, nudging him softly. He couldn’t get up. He tried, but just collapsed again. He felt blood leaking from his mouth. And then he felt something cold snake up his leg.

It was here.

He didn’t want to die yet. He wasn’t ready. Tears welled up in his eyes and his whole body was shaking. He felt Jackal watching from afar. _Help me._ He wanted to scream, but all that came out was a wheeze and a cough, and then more coughing, blood filling up his nose and mouth. He tried to stop, but no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn’t stop. Nothing could stop this damned disease.

Then he heard something screaming… or yelling at him. It was too human to be Judgement. He felt something warm wrap around him.

Warm. Something warm.

“Drifter!”

He finally snapped back into reality, taking a deep breath. He realized he was in Guardian’s arms. He slowly opened his eyes, but then closed them because everything was so bright. “Mmmh… G-” He started coughing again, tilting his head to the side so he wouldn’t cough all over Guardian.

“Hush… don’t say a word. We’re going back to Central.” Guardian said, their calm, deep voice helping Drifter calm down a little. They pulled down Drifter’s mask and wiped the pink blood from his face. He seemed to protest a little. “B-but-”

“I already got the coordinates to the warp pad. I’ll let your companion copy it when we get home.” Guardian let out a deep sigh and then made a clicking sound to signal their companion, and it projected a holographic screen. They pressed a few buttons before they were engulfed by a pink light, and everything went black for a second.

Then they were back in Central.

Every time he warped, Drifter always felt his breathing seem to cut off. It felt like death. But only for a second. He gasped as they arrived in Central, letting out a few more terrible sounding coughs. Guardian looked down at him with a concerned look. 

They quickly brought Drifter inside, resting him on the bed. “I’m going to get you something warm to wear. Your clothes are soaked.” Drifter frowned, but Guardian was right. He felt really uncomfortable in his armor. All he wanted right now was a big sweater and blankets and just everything warm. All he wanted was to be warm.

Guardian came back with a big pink sweater and some baggy grey pants. They took off Drifter’s helmet and set it aside, running their fingers through his white hair. Drifter seemed to purr a little, it felt extremely nice whenever Guardian did that. They took off Drifter’s cloak, frowning a little as they saw the tears in it. “I’m going to have to get someone to fix that...” They set it aside. “You’re gonna have to sit up for me, hun. Do you need help?”

Drifter shook his head and sat up, wincing a little, but he made it. Guardian started taking off his soaked shirt, staring at the blood soaked bandages on Drifter’s small body. “Going to have to get those replaced…” They sighed, and then put the sweater over Drifter’s head. He put his arms through the sleeves, and suddenly felt a lot better. 

Guardian then patted the bed, signaling for Drifter to sit down. And Drifter did. Guardian took off his boots and then put the baggy pants over his legs. “There.” Guardian looked up at Drifter and kissed him on the lips. Drifter laughed a little and kissed him back.

“You can lay back down now.” Guardian said, and he did.

Drifter was so comfy and tired now that he fell right asleep.

He woke up to a coughing fit, sitting up in the bed as the coughs wracked his small body. Guardian was asleep beside him, but quickly woke up as they heard the terrible noise. They sat up, holding Drifter gently. They didn’t say anything, and just rubbed Drifter’s back until his fit was done. “Poor thing…” Guardian frowned, obviously concerned. They wiped the blood from Drifter’s mouth. They set him down and then got out of bed. “I’ll be back. I’m going to make you some tea.”

Tea seemed pretty good.

Drifter wrapped two of the blankets around himself, letting out a sigh. It was dark, probably around two or three in the morning. He hated the dark.

He waited for Guardian to come back, humming a small tune to himself. It sounded terrible though, because of his throat being messed up and all. He cleared his throat, but he just started coughing again, covering his mouth with his arm. He shuddered as he finished, wiping his mouth.

Being sick all the time was terrible. Guardian did have the disease, but for some reason it was a lot easier on them. He couldn’t say that he wasn’t jealous.

Soon Guardian came back with a cup of tea. They handed it to Drifter carefully.“Careful, it’s still a little bit hot.” They said, sitting back down on the bed. Drifter took a small sip, feeling a bit better as the liquid went down his throat. Even though it was a bit hot, it warmed up his body even more. He continued to drink the tea until he felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and set the cup down on the table next to the bed. “Thanks.” He mumbled, and then yawned.

“Sleepy?” Guardian asked, and Drifter nodded. He laid back down and turned on his side, facing Guardian. They stared at each other for awhile, and then Drifter soon closed his eyes.

But he opened his eyes again as they felt Guardian wrap their arms around him, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight, love.” Guardian smiled down at him. Drifter smiled back, and kissed Guardian on the lips. “G’night, dork.” He mumbled before closing his eyes again, and sleep came quickly. He felt warm.

Being warm was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> wow thats it k thx bye


End file.
